


Sleeping Arrangements

by SchalaDresdan



Series: We Belong Together [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asanoya Week 2020, Awkwardness, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya are sharing a bed for the first time. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: We Belong Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880383
Kudos: 84
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third piece for Asanoya Week 2020! It is for the Day 7 prompt, sharing a bed. I highly suggest reading the first fic in this series, [ Worth Dyeing For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910026), since it sets up the world. And also check out the other fics in the series, [ Kiss in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929508) and [ Spilled Porridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034358).
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not watched S4 of Haikyuu!! yet (I know, I know, it's on my to-do list) and I haven't read the manga. This fic is marked as Canon Divergent because I have no idea what happens when they go to the Interhigh Tournament...

Asahi: Year Three   
Nishinoya: Year Two   
January, Spring Interhigh Tournament

Asahi groaned internally as the four boys piled into the small elevator.  _ I can’t believe that I’m sharing a room with him. Given, Daichi and Suga are in the room, too. But knowing them, that will just make it worse… _

_ We’ve been dating for over a year.  _ He could feel his cheeks warm up at the thought.  _ And we’re soulmates… but we’ve never spent the night together. Not like this. God, I’m going to die of embarrassment, I just know it.  _

Nishinoya stood in front of Asahi in the cramped elevator, casually rocking back and forth on his heels as the elevator climbed to their floor.  _ I’m so excited about the tournament, but I think that I’m even more excited about this. Staying in a room with Asahi like this. I’m so happy that we get to do this. _

The elevator reached their floor and opened. Daichi led the way down the short hallway towards their room. Asahi shook his head, trying to clear it.  _ This is no different than when we were at training camp. We slept in the same room then. And everything was fine. This is going to be fine. I’ll just get Daichi to share with me, and Suga can bunk with Noya… _

Daichi unlocked and opened the door to their room. The other boys followed him in, crowding the small room. Daichi dropped his duffle on the bed closer to the window and rolled his small suitcase out of the way. “Suga and I will take this bed.”

Asahi went pale.  _ No, no, no… What are you doing? Don’t do this to me, Daichi… _

Nishinoya nodded slowly. “That makes sense.”  _ It’s not like they get a lot of opportunity to do this kind of thing either. And that means that I get to share a bed with Asahi. _

Asahi sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I… I guess so…” He rested his arms on his legs, his mind reeling.  _ I’m not used to sharing a bed with anyone… and I’m so big. This bed is already so small… What am I going to do? What if I crush him? _

Nishinoya leaned up against the wall. He sucked in a breath.  _ Damn… I forgot. I sleep with that giant pillow every night. What if I accidentally hug him in my sleep? He’s so shy when it comes to physical affection, even after all this time. I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable… _

He shook his head sharply.  _ Well, it’s not like I can ask them to switch. They’re soulmates, too. I’m just going to have to figure something out. _

Daichi sat down in one of the chairs. “The tournament starts tomorrow. It’s going to be a long day, and we all need our sleep. Who wants to shower first?”

“Me!” Nishinoya piped up.  _ It will give me some time to think. God, what am I going to do? _

***

Two Hours Later

The room was dark. Asahi could hear steady breathing coming from the other bed. Daichi snored softly.  _ They’re both out. But I think Nishinoya is still awake. I wonder why? _

Asahi lay on his side, trying to take up as little room as possible.  _ It’s not fair to Noya. I’m so big. I don’t want to crowd him. And I can’t touch him. That would… it would be…  _ He could feel his cheeks getting warm just thinking about it. __

He struggled to fall asleep in that uncomfortable position while his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Nishinoya, in the meantime, was staring up at the ceiling.  _ Is he still awake? Why is he sleeping on his side like that? I’ve never seen him do that before. Is he afraid of touching me? God, I want him to. Snuggling with him would be the best. But he’s so… hesitant to show affection. And I don’t want to force it. _

He hugged a pillow tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that it was Asahi. Nishinoya groaned quietly.  _ It’s no use. There’s no way that I can pretend that it’s him. And I can’t just forget that he’s there. How am I ever going to fall asleep like this? _

Time moved slowly as both boys nervously attempted to sleep, both painfully aware that they were mere centimeters apart. Both longed to touch and to be touched, and yet at the same time feared it. After what seemed like hours, the nerves and fatigue from the day dragged them into sleep.

***

The Next Morning

Nishinoya snuggled closer to his pillow.  _ I don’t want to get up. It’s so comfy here… Wait a minute. This isn’t my bed. This isn’t my pillow…  _

He cracked one eye slowly open and hissed in a breath. Nishinoya’s head was resting on Asahi’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Asahi had one arm draped over Nishinoya. 

_ Oh God oh God oh God… I was using Asahi as a pillow. He’ll panic if he finds out. I know that he’s not ready for this. And I didn’t  _ **_mean_ ** _ for this to happen.  _

Nishinoya lifted his head slowly and pulled his arms away from Asahi.  _ He’s still asleep. If I’m careful, he’ll never know.  _ Nishinoya smiled softly.  _ And I’ll have this memory to cherish, until he’s ready… _

Suga called out, “Time to wake up. We have to be downstairs for breakfast in half an hour.”

Nishinoya went stiff as Asahi stirred. In a panic, Nishinoya all but leapt from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Asahi woke up in a daze. “Huh? What just happened?”

_ Noya was hugging me, and it felt good… Why did he leave so suddenly? Wait, he was hugging me? Oh my God, he was…  _ Asahi turned a brilliant shade of red.

Daichi chuckled. “I thought it was impossible to embarrass Nishinoya. But his face was bright red just now.”

Asahi sat up in bed and glared at Daichi, throwing a pillow in his general direction. “You’re the worst. Was it your plan to embarrass us? Cause, if so, congratulations. You succeeded.”

“I don’t know what you have to be embarrassed about. You’re soulmates. It’s not like you’re total strangers.” Suga’s voice was soft and calm.

Asahi mumbled, “I wasn’t ready yet.” 

Daichi picked up the discarded pillow and placed it back on the bed. He rested his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “It was bound to happen, eventually.”

Asahi sighed. “I know. And I don’t even care that much that you embarrassed me. We’ve been friends long enough that I’m used to it. But you embarrassed Nishinoya.”

In the bathroom, Nishinoya had put his ear against the door to listen.  _ He’s… defending me…  _ He smiled, a warm feeling settling into his chest. He opened the door quietly, slowly peeking out.

Suga sat down next to Asahi. “That wasn’t our intention. You know that.”

Daichi added, “We thought, or at least hoped, that it might help you guys out. That’s why I pushed to have the four of us room together. Coach didn’t want us to.”

Asahi looked up in surprise. “Really? Why?”

Suga laughed. “Two pairs of soulmates? In a room together? Why do you think?”

Asahi turned bright red all the way to his ears. “O… oh…”  _ Oh my God… I can’t even… I can barely… I…  _ He felt like smoke was coming out of his ears, like he was incapable of any kind of rational thought.

Nishinoya stepped out of the bathroom. He shook his head as he walked across the room, closer to where the trio were seated. “Suga, what did you do to him?”

Suga smiled innocently. “Me? Nothing.”

Nishinoya crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why does he look like he caught a volleyball to the face?”

Daichi shrugged. “We were just teasing. Mostly.”  _ And partly trying to help you out. You seem… stuck. I had hoped that this would be the push Asahi needed to move forward. _

Nishinoya moved closer to Asahi, reaching out to rub his arm. “Hey. You okay?”

Asahi nodded. “Yeah. Just embarrassed. I’m sorry for crowding you last night. I’ll do better.”

“You don’t have to. It was nice, waking up like that.” Nishinoya stepped closer.

Asahi smiled as he rested his hands on Nishinoya’s hips. “I thought so, too.”

Nishinoya cleared his throat. “So let’s just do it? Let’s sleep like that tonight.”

“I’d like that.” Asahi’s voice was soft as he tilted his head up slightly to look at Nishinoya.

Nishinoya’s face lit up with a smile as he leaned closer to Asahi and gently kissed his forehead. Asahi sighed softly, his body relaxing.

Suga and Daichi leaned back to look at each other. Suga was smiling widely. “See, told you.”

“Yeah, you’re just lucky this little stunt worked.”

Suga shrugged. “But look at them…”

Daichi, exasperated, sighed. “I guess…  _ Shit! _ Is that the time?”

Suga jerked his head around to look at the clock. “Damn, I thought…I could have sworn it was earlier than this.” He jumped off of the bed. “Come on, we gotta go!”

Nishinoya jumped back to allow Asahi off the bed. All four boys rushed around the room, throwing on clothes and grabbing duffels as they hurried to get out of the room. They all but ran each other down in their rush to get out the door. 

As they stood, panting for breath in the elevator, Nishinoya thought,  _ Yep, it’s been a good morning. And it’s gonna be a great day. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the last piece that I have for Asanoya Week, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm done with this world. I love this version of Asanoya so much.
> 
> Have ideas for prompts in this universe? Feel free to share them in the comments, or DM me on my [ tumblr](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/schaladresdan)!


End file.
